Revengus Totalis
by MzOculus
Summary: When a young woman approaches Rupert Giles, the Scoobies will be thrown into an interesting turn of events. Season 6 rewrite..will be sticking to canon.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: Spoilers from Season 6 - Buffy is still dead.

This is my first story - very British. Please comment. Buffy is the property of Whedon - boo!

Mackenzie Rayne sat there at Heathrow Airport impatiently, she hated air travel but it was the only way to get to Sunnydale. She fumbled with a leather lead and stroked the dog below her; "We'll be there soon Axel."

Her flight number was called and she approached the departure lounge and asked Axel to find the way, which he did confidently. Mackenzie had at least a twenty-hour period of travelling with an overnight stop in New York. She shuddered at her last memories there. Alighting the plane, she sat down in First Class. _The joys of being a Guide Dog Owner._ She thought.

Mackenzie listened to the announcements before donning her headphones on, some random music to keep her calm and sedate before the storm was to come. Axel looked up at her and she smiled, stroking him lovingly. The plane journey was not as bad as she thought it would be and after a short interlude in New York; her destination was clear. Sunnydale in California – home of the Hellmouth and the Slayer, but most importantly her god-father.

It was a mild April morning when Mackenzie arrived in Sunnydale, she breathed the fresh air and felt the electric of the Hellmouth, she petted Axel before ensuring that he had relieved himself. A cab was ready outside and she alighted ensuring she had all things and asked for Sunnydale High – to her amazement it had be burned down; panicking slightly she asked her phone for Rupert Giles address. "Take me there." She requested.

Meanwhile at the Summers household, Willow and Tara were watching Dawn attempt to bake and giggling like little school girls. Dawn not impressed by her friend's childish behaviour began to chuckle too. Life was not as it appears, the demon named Glory had been eradicated but Buffy was dead and the combined grief threatened to overthrow them at any moment. Giles was solemn and wondered his path here and was about to leave for Britain.  
Dawn sat down and began to cry, deep and raw tears that started to mix with cookie mixture. Willow came over and held her tight. Softening her hair Willow spoke softly, "Come on, lets finish up here."

At the Magic Box, Anya and Giles were talking heatedly about finance and some other accountancy jargon when to door opened, Mackenzie walked in with her guide dog and case. "Umm, hello?" she offered. Anya turned, "The motel is down the road, can you get that dog out of here."

Mackenzie shocked at the inadequate customer service from the woman. "Do you know where I can find a Rupert Giles?" Giles turned and smiled, "Kenzi, what on Earth are you doing here?" Axel wagged fiercely. He approached her, glanced over her. "Anya, take her case please and put the kettle on." Anya then huffed before approaching quietly next to the dog.

"Rupert, I am sorry to bother you. The school is, a little damaged and you weren't home." She softened, "Umm, I think there is something we need to talk about. Something of an odd nature." Giles hugged hr, stroking the soft feathers of her hair. "Come, I'll make us some tea." Axel wagged happily and followed Giles leading Mackenzie to the chairs. "Here." He offered the chair.

Mackenzie took the seat and relaxed Axel's harness, "You don't need to be afraid of Axel. He is a gentle giant unless you are a demon." Giles chuckled. "Anya, this is Kenzi. My god-daughter. She is aware of the uniqueness of this world and of the Hellmouth." Mackenzie fussed Axel and got out her phone and quickly sent a text, the phone making her text become words aloud due to the assistive technology. Giles returned with the sweet, earthy smell of Earl Grey, placing it gently down before sitting himself.

"I have told Anya to do a stock take and go for some lunch. So, how are you? And I suppose why did you have to travel from the motherland to see me, you could have called." Giles broke the silence, Mackenzie shifted uncomfortably, twiddling the harness between her hands. "I am fine, I think. Considering." She paused. "Something is coming; I am unsure what. It feels dark and earthy, I have only felt this once before and I was correct. I am not sure what to do."


	2. Chapter 2

Mackenzie shifted, Giles sensing her anxiety placed a hand on her knee. "I have been sensing a dark force coming up from the Earth itself, a witch maybe. It started a few months ago when I had a vision when meditating. Here." Opening her bag, she produced a drawing. A feminine shape with red hair and deep eyes, evil and revenge looking through them. "I don't know where to peruse this. Dad thinks I am going mad."

Giles shook his head, and cleaned his spectacles. "What you have shown me could be a demon or someone that practices magic like yourself. I could keep an eye on things but I am thinking of heading back to England. There is no slayer to watch and I am useless here. I am sorry Kenzi."

She sipped her tea, spilling it slightly as she orientated herself. "Oh, you have this place and I am sure that there will be more hell beasties. This is the Hellmouth." Giles chuckled. "Yes, that's true but Anya and the others are capable and we have a few surprise helpers. Another slayer will emerge sometime."

A sad smile came over her, exhaustion from the travelling had overcome her. "I didn't purchase another flight; in case it was already here. I am ready, I have been practicing and the coven have enabled me to become confident in Elemental work. I suppose I could get a job; I have a part time visa. You know, work at the school or health centre. "Giles smiled at her. "Of course, Kenzi you are wonderful whatever you do. You might as well have my apartment."

So it was agreed, Mackenzie would stay there and find employment. But mostly, she could be a silent partner of the Scooby Gang. She was more than just a blind, caring witch. She was Ripper's god-daughter and Ethan Rayne's daughter. She could cope on the Hellmouth.

The day after she had settled into the apartment, Mackenzie headed to the Magic Box for a few supplies – she knew that she needed something a little bit special but needed to work out who these young people were that affirmed Giles' love for Buffy Summers.

In the Magic Box, Willow and Tara were chatting quietly about the plans for evening, whilst Giles was chatting to Anya. Mackenzie entered the shop and felt the energy – it was fun and free, this is the magic she loved. Using her intuition, she made her way over to the crystals but bumped into Tara. "Oh, I apologise. I wasn't paying attention." Mackenzie sensed the warm energy from Tara and smiled.

"No, it's quite alright." Tara offered, then realising the lady had a guide dog. "Can I help?" Mackenzie felt the warmth and gentleness in the energy, it boosted her soul especially after a challenging weekend so far. "Yes, I am looking for aconite, labradorlite and some quartz points. If you could show me where that would be helpful."

Willow spoke up, "Oh, you are Giles' friend. I'm Willow, this is Tara. I'll show you. Do you need an arm or something?" Mackenzie nodded, "Yes please." Willow took her the short walk Willow's energy felt and tasted different, stronger and deep. Mackenzie felt the slight transference, it made both of them jump. "Oh goddess, I am sorry Willow." They both laughed/ Willow left Mackenzie to test out the crystals, feeling the energies changing – she was able to find the ones that met her need. Willow returned and offered to help her with her last purchases, Mackenzie felt that something was rooted in the young Wiccan but was unsure what. She remembered her early days and shuddered.

Anya told her of the price and she then offered the money. Giles approached her and offered her some dinner. They needed to talk, Giles had found her a job for the meanwhile.


End file.
